


Starkast är vår Beebo

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune of theBamse theme.





	Starkast är vår Beebo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heja Bamse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490237) by Sten Carlberg. 



Heja Beebo, starkast är vår Beebo  
Men hen tycker inte om nå't bloss!  
Och sex totem, sex Zambesitotem  
kräver hen för att komma hit till oss  
Och kommer det nå'n Mallus-typ  
och ger en liten svag ett nyp  
då laddar vi upp igen Zambesitotemen  
Heja Beebo, snällast är vår Beebo  
Lycklig den som har en sådan vän

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of the [Bamse theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oJrJrdY3SQ).


End file.
